Lost
by Earth Magician
Summary: PreOoTP In the beginning Harry is stranded in an unconcious state. He has almost lost hope, but then slowly regains it though the story.


# Lost

Where am I? Who am I? What do I want? What do I need? Questions like these come day after day. All I remember is a sharp pain, then falling into this endless void of darkness. I'm frightened here, but at the same time I'm happy. Am I dead, or am I just unconscious? I'm lost and I can't find a way out. How are the others handling this? Where was the plain? If only I could remember. If only I knew what happened.

The more I try and remember something the more I realize I've forgotten. If something doesn't happen soon, I'll be without any memories at all! I don't want that! I'm starting to panic! I think that if I get out of this alive I might end up afraid of this all-swallowing darkness.

The memories I'm most afraid of losing are those of Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione. Those are practically the only ones I have left. How can I get out of here?! I want to go back! Please, someone HELP! Save me!

No one comes. It's now I realize that I have to get through this on my own. No one will help me. I'm tired of moping around. I'm going to fight. Even if I can't remember how I landed here, or how to get out, I must not give up the one thing I have left: hope.

I stand up. Some memories are coming back now. If they didn't help me at the Durlseys why would they help me now? There is only one person I can depend on in all situations: myself. Who came to save me in my first year? Dumbledore, but only after I had finished the confrontation with Voldemort. Who saved me in my second year? A phoenix and a hat, but mostly me. Who saved me in my third year? I did. Who saved me in my…fourth…year? I did. I pause, stopping the tears from flowing. I will never show any weakness. Tears are a weakness. I swear that none of my enemies will ever find a weakness within me. I will strengthen all of my weak spots. I don't need anyone.

I might not need anyone, but that doesn't mean that I don't want others. I will destroy Voldemort, even if I destroy myself in the process. I will be the perfect weapon. Emotionless and calm. I am taking a step in the right direction. I will never depend on anyone again.

I start walking towards the place that my instincts pull me towards. Soon a light starts to shine in front of me. But there's a barrier blocking it from me. I realize that this is my magical energy. There is a small leak in the barrier, so that's how I'm able to perform magic at all. I start tearing it down. I try many ways: bashing it in, taking it apart piece by piece, even blowing it up. But nothing works. I'm getting pretty fed up with it, so I yell, "Get out of here you stupid wall!" To my surprise it does. I feel the rush of energy and magic.

Then I wake up in the hospital wing. Sirius is sleeping at the foot of my bed in his dog-form. Remus is dozing at the side of my bed. I see that he has bags under his eyes. That means that he's probably been giving up sleep to watch over me. Knowing Sirius, he was probably doing the same thing. I have found my way back, but I have to leave again. I will come back when have perfected my skills. I'll go to some small country, or place that is sparsely settled. Maybe I'll live up on a mountain in a small hut I build.

I write a note with my farewells on it, get out of bed, get dressed, and leave Hogwarts. I will return when I can defeat Voldemort. This way I won't endanger those I love. Sirius will probably not understand, and look for me. But they won't be able to find me. My training will stay secret to all. I have found the right road to travel, and travel it I shall. I have found my way, and wish that all the others who are lost soon find theirs too. No matter where they're lost.

*The Next Day*

Sirius finds the note, reads it, and brings it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore just looks somber, and tells Sirius to get Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore reads them the note,

"Dear person who reads this,

I have gone away to prepare myself for the last battle between me and Voldemort. I hope you understand the necessity of doing this. As things stand now I wouldn't be able to destroy him. You won't be able to contact me, so don't even try. This is the road I must travel, and I hope you find yours soon.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter"

Ron and Hermione start to cry. I'm tempted to just take off my cloak and tell them that it was a joke. Then Hermione gives a choked laugh, and says in a strangled voice, "How many times do I have to tell him that it's Voldemort and I?" I smile at her antics and walk away. I couldn't leave without the knowledge that they would handle it. I know that they will heal now. Someday I will return and destroy Voldemort, but until that day comes it's farewell my dear family, farewell.

THE END


End file.
